A Beautiful Lie
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Before the war was about to begin Jason decided to visit Reyna, and they talked. Reyna realized a few things. Jason set his mind. A beautiful lie, don't you think?


**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jason's heart drummed louder with every step he took. Jason was heading to Reyna's office; he wanted to talk to her. Jason hadn't talked to Reyna every since he arrived at Camp Jupiter. The Greeks and Romans have united; they were preparing for a war that was to be written for the future generations to read. Jason knocked on the door; there was no sound from the other side of the door.

Jason opened the door and found Reyna leaning against the window watching New Rome.

Reyna continued to stare at the window, but spoke, "What brings you here?"

"To talk." Jason said.

"About?" Reyna asked.

"After the war, I am returning to Camp Half-Blood." Jason announced.

Reyna lips slightly turned upwards, "Abandoning everything you ever had."

"I am not abandoning anything." Jason said.

"Yes, you are. You are leaving your so called, 'friends', and the place you used to call 'home'." Reyna said.

"You don't want me to leave?" Jason asked.

"You can burn in Tartarus for all I care," Reyna snapped, "I don't care. I will never care, again."

"What do you mean by, _again_?" Jason asked with confusion.

"I used to care about your well-being, but not anymore. You have your _girlfriend _to worry about your sorry butt." Reyna said.

"I know, I have an _awesome_ girlfriend." Jason said.

"Tell me, is she willing to take a stab in the chest when your back is turned around when fighting a monster?" Reyna asked.

"Yes." Jason said, even though he wasn't sure.

"A pretty lie." Reyna said.

"It wasn't a lie." Jason said.

"You weren't sure; I heard the tone of your voice." Reyna said.

"I'm sure." Jason said, he wasn't.

Reyna looked at Jason, "Tell me how she is."

"She's beautiful. She's perfect. She's innocent. She's pure. She has beautiful eyes. She's everything a guy wants." Jason said.

"I mean her personality, not her physical features." Reyna said.

"She's loyal." Jason said.

"Even though, she was willing to betray you to save her father." Reyna said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked her.

"I had a brief conversation with Annabeth, and we talked about Piper for a minute." Reyna said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Did you make promises to her?" Reyna asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Like, 'No break-ups, promise.' Or 'I won't leave you.' " Reyna said.

"How did you knew those were the exact words?" Jason asked.

"I've got to know you since I was 12. When I was 12, I was young, stupid, and with no knowledge of the world. You made promises to me; those promises were false and you were untrue to your word. Very unRoman, indeed. Empty promises. You filled me with poison. I'll admit those things you said were gorgeous lies." Reyna said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason said.

Reyna chuckled, "Please, don't come back to me when she shatters your heart. Your the good thing right now, she's just waiting for the next big thing."

"She isn't." Jason said.

"I can see right through her; she's insecure. You are insecure. She is weak. You are weak. You have an ego. She has an ego. You and Piper feed off each other. A relationship isn't about how hot your partner is; a true relationship is what's on the inside, not the outside." Reyna said.

"How would you know about a relationship?" Jason snapped.

"You are correct, I don't know what goes in a relationship, but I know what it's supposed to look on the outside. Your relationship is nothing like it's supposed to look." Reyna said.

"According to you, what is a relationship supposed to look?" Jason asked angrily. How dare she question my relationship, Jason thought angrily.

"I don't care if you get angry; I could care less. A relationship should be built on trust." Reyna said.

"I do trust Piper! I trust her with my life!" Jason exclaimed.

"In a relationship, you can tell your partner anything. Don't you dare lie to me, and tell me you tell her everything." Reyna said.

"Somethings are meant to be private." Jason said.

"Yes, you are correct, but do you have someone you can let your guard down?" Jason asked.

"I do." Jason said.

"Thalia doesn't count." Reyna said.

"I used to know all your secrets. I was loyal to you. We _used _to have each others back. You fed me lie; I was satisfied with those lies. I savored every word you said. Do you remember any empty promise, a nicely crafted lie?" Reyna asked.

Jason did remembered the time he told Reyna a promise:

The Titan war was over. Jason and Reyna were at Jupiter's temple.

"I have a feeling this isn't over." Reyna said.

"It's over for now." Jason said. He hugged her.

"I don't want to go to war." Reyna said.

"We'll get through this together." Jason promised.

"We got through this once, I strongly believe we can do it again." Reyna said as she stepped away from Jason.

"I agree." Jason agreed.

Jason's heart sank.

"We are getting through this together." Jason pointed out.

"Silly boy, the promise was side by side." Reyna said.

"We are side by side." Jason said.

"We are not. Jason Grace son of _Zeus. _Amuse me, what did you just remembered?" Reyna asked.

"I didn't remember anything." Jason lied.

"Why continue lying to me? Please, if you wish to lie to me, be a good person who can lie. Tell me what you remembered; the truth does not hurt me anymore. I feel no pain emotional anymore." Reyna said.

"That's why we could never be together," Jason snapped, "You, Reyna daughter of Bellona, are cruel, hard, emotionless, selfish and a flirt. A flirt. I know you flirted with Percy Jackson. Don't lie."

"I wasn't going to lie to you. I know I am all the things you said, except me being selfish. I may be selfish on not giving power, pride, and a person who only thinks of Camp Jupiter and New Rome. I may be selfish in your eyes, but I am loyal to Rome. I am Roman, and you are not. I offered my friendship to a person that destroyed my home, C.C Circe Island, and it was a difficult choice. It was difficult to offer my friendship. Perseus Jackson may think I was _flirting _with him, but I felt I was not. Words cannot describe the pain, and horror I have gone through. I would've been more than friends if Percy didn't have a girlfriend and he wanted one; I was willing to do anything to protect the Romans. If the day comes that I must shed my blood on Roman grounds to save the others I will. I am willing to protect the Romans at all cost, including sacrificing my love life." Reyna said.

"That's selfish." Jason said.

"No, my dear, that is not selfish; that is loyalty. An example of selfishness is Piper, I have seen that she isn't fond of the Romans; Piper is afraid you might come back to us , while leaving her in the dust. She does not care if we fall, but as long as you want the Romans to stand, she will stand beside you." Reyna said.

"You see Piper from your point of view, let me tell you how I see her: Piper is strong. She is not selfish. She understands beauty, sadly, Reyna, you do not. She's effortless. If Piper was in your place she should've Charmspeak Percy to join her." Jason said.

"I do not manipulated people. I operate through trust. I already have Octavian who can manipulate, and I don't need to add your precious Piper. I wanted to earn Percy's trust. I do understand beauty; beauty is when someone has a wonderful personality and is caring towards others." Reyna said.

"You just described Piper!" Jason exclaimed.

"Charmspeaking is a beautiful way to make friends," Reyna said sarcastically, "I believe there are two kinds of beauties: one with in, and on the outside. Piper is a beauty on the outside, and I don't know her very well to tell if she has beauty on the inside. From the time being I have known her, Piper shows a little bit of beauty on the inside, and the opposite of that." Reyna said.

"Exactly, you don't know her the way I do." Jason said.

"I am fully aware that I do not know Piper very well. If you had a choice would you let the world die to save Piper or would you let Piper die to save the world?" Reyna asked.

"I would let Piper go." Jason lied.

"Don't lie; I am sick of your pathetic lies. Never mind about Piper being selfish, it is you! You would let the world fall to save her, one person. Have you gone mad? Are you near death?" Reyna said with anger in her voice.

"I want to protect her." Jason said.

"So you would let the world fall to 'protect her'. Do you love her?" Reyna asked.

"I do." Jason said.

"Say it." Reyna ordered.

"I am in love with Piper McLean." Jason announced.

"Swear your so called 'love' to her on the River of Styx." Reyna challenged.

Jason opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Exactly. Don't proclaim your love to her when you are not willing to swear it. Venus has made you blind, blinded with love. You are her toy; she will keep you as a toy." Reyna said.

"I am not a toy!" Jason yelled.

"Yes, you are a toy. You are like your father, a playboy. You fell in love with a beautiful face. I thought you were different from your father; I was wrong." Reyna said.

"I don't play with emotions." Jason said.

"You certainly played with my emotions; I was a toy. I waited for you to return, and when you did you had someone else. Lovely. I cried floods of tear that not even Neptune can compare when I discovered you had someone else; I am lying. I had no time for tears; I would never shed a tear for you. I remember everything was going great between us, before you left." Reyna said.

"Let's hear the story." Jason said.

"You asked for it:

The day before you left we were on your bed, in your room, talking about the future.

'What do you see yourself 20 years from now? You asked.'

'I don't know, I shrugged, Maybe raising a family.'

'Settling down? You asked.'

'If I can find someone who is willing to accept me. I said.'

'I accept you. You said, kindly.'

'I know, but I mean someone who can handle me, no matter what mood I am in. I said.'

'I can handle your tempers. You said.'

'I chuckled. Thanks.'

'No problem, but I want to be in your life 20 years from now. You said as you stroked my cheek.'

'What role? I asked.'

'Like this, you said and kissed me.'

Jason's voice felt dry.

"What's you point?" Jason asked.

"After you kissed me, you told me you felt something within that kiss." Reyna said.

"I was lying." Jason said.

"You said you felt a spark." Reyna said.

"You were just a fling; Piper is the real deal." Jason declared.

"When you kissed her, have you felt a spark?" Reyna asked.

"Why would I answer that question?" Jason asked.

"To know what you feel when you kiss her." Reyna said.

"I'm not answering that." Jason said.

"You feel a tingly spot in your stomach? Hormones. You said it was the best kiss you ever had." Reyna said.

"I had better." Jason said.

Reyna shrugged, "You didn't feel a spark."

"It was maybe hormones when I kissed you." Jason said.

"You said it felt _real._" Reyna said.

"I was lying." Jason said.

"You are lying right now. You get butterflies in your stomach when you kiss her, but you got a spark when you kissed me." Reyna said.

"I am not." Jason said.

"Tell me, do you feel a spark when you kiss her?" Reyna asked. Jason remained quiet. "I thought so."

"I'll repeat myself: don't come back. I know you will feel miserable, unhappy, you will have the desire to have someone else lace their fingers through yours, and you won't be taken back. You may claim she's the one that you want to the rest of your life, but we both know you are lying. I will not give you sympathy, nor pity. You left everyone here, including _me._ If you claim you are happy then there should be no reason to ever come back to Camp Jupiter." Reyna said.

"I won't come back. I felt alone here, and I feel like family when I'm at Camp Half-Blood." Jason said.

"You do have a family here: Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen. I _was _your companion. Live by your words. You have chosen your fate, and now, go alone. Forget Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, and me; we will not remember you. Have a happy life, for now." Reyna said.

"Don't doubt me Reyna. I will not come back. When I was here I was looked up; I was forced to be a leader." Jason said.

"I had to be leader, and I am not complaining." Reyna said.

Jason smirked, "You have no emotions; you don't feel what I feel. Piper. When I fall asleep from now on, I will purely think of Piper. "

"Great. I will think about how lovely life is without you here." Reyna said.

"Wonderful." Jason said.

"You are a master." Reyna said.

"A master?" Jason asked confused.

"A master on feeding people lies and on not seeing your faults." Reyna said.

"I am not the only one." Jason said.

"Feeding people lies, I disagree. I know my faults." Reyna said.

"You have more than you think." Jason said.

"Jason, with every lie, did you crafted everyone of them?" Reyna asked.

"I wish, I can take back those promises; the promises I told you weren't worth keeping." Jason said.

Reyna nodded, "Every lie seemed so pure, and wonderful. I admire your lying techniques."

Jason shacked his head, "Believe what you want Reyna."

"Every lie was filled with poison. I was addicted to poison. Beautiful." Reyna said.

"I won't be miserable, you will." Jason turned and walked to the door.

"A beautiful lie I was told." Reyna said.

"Have a happy life." Jason said sarcastically and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"I will." Reyna whispered and returned to stare at New Rome.

Let me go find Piper, Jason thought.

* * *

**My goal was to portray Reyna as a strong character; did I accomplish my goal?**

**Sorry if any of the Piper bashing offended you; this is how I truly feel a conversation between Jason an Reyna would be.**

**I might continue this, but in another story.**

**You guys know the drill: leave a review!:) Grammar?**


End file.
